In general, when women use a makeup product, especially a foundation or lipstick, they wish this product to have good wear and transfer resistance properties.
With regard to this expectation, one or more polymers are typically employed to improve these properties. Illustrations of these polymers include silicone resins, polyacrylates and lattices.
However, the above-mentioned polymers, which are advantageous in terms of wear and transfer-resistance properties, are often found by consumers to be uncomfortable with regards to their initial application (difficult to spread and tacky feeling) and/or after application (tautness, mask effect). In addition, silicone resins provide no shine and moisture to the lip.
Supramolecular polymers such as those described in patent applications EP 2 189 151 and FR 2 938 758 are known for their good wear properties. There remains, however, a sensation of “tackiness” experienced by the user during and after their application on the skin and/or the lips.
Unexpectedly, the inventors have found that it is possible to overcome this drawback by combining certain supramolecular polymers with a hyperbranched functional polymer and a polyethylene wax. At the same time, the inventive compositions provide high water resistance and a creamy film texture and a comfortable feeling on the lip.